The Dominators Arrive
by wannabeWriter888
Summary: Part One of the Invasion story line. When aliens comes to Earth with ill-intent, the Flash and Green Arrow recruit former allies to stand against the threat. - AU. A rewrite of the crossover event with several minor changes and one major twist.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the Flash, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow. Not even the Invasion story line._

 **A/N:** This story would not shut up until I wrote it, despite the five other stories I'm working on. The Arrow episode of this "rewrite" will be posted under the Arrow and Legends crossover section in a couple days. The Legends episode will follow and be under the Legends and Flash crossover section. Positive and constructive reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Invasion Part One

The Green Arrow released an arrow from a squatted position. Then the vigilante had to roll for cover as a car exploded nearby, debris flying. The Flash zoomed in a second later and grabbed the Green Arrow. Another burst of lightning and they were gone from their previous position. Instead, the two heroes hid behind a concrete statue.

"I knew this would happen. Whenever you visit, this always happens," the Green Arrow grouched, pushing back the hood to reveal her blonde hair and green mask.

"What?" the Flash looked at her mentor in confusion.

"You come, asking for my help. Then inevitably, immediately, we end up the creek," Green Arrow gestured to the water at their feet – a fire hydrant had broken a few feet behind them; "Why can't you just visit for drinks like a normal person?"

"Really, you want to have this discussion now?"

Before Green Arrow could reply, two beams of light shot through the concrete pillar they were hiding behind. "Barbie, what was that?"

"Uh, heat vision, I think," the Flash winced in apology to the vigilante.

On the other side of the pillar, a league of heroes had formed. Dressed for battle and advancing with intent. Only there was something wrong with them, a strange glow on their foreheads, and the fact that they were hunting their friends.

X

 **12 Hours Earlier**

Wallis West ran at superspeed on the treadmill at Star Labs, laughing with exhilaration. From the observation room, Dr. Caiden Snow noted how much faster the younger West was progressing with her speed than the Flash had at the beginning of her training. His comment wasn't taken well by some of those present.

"Let's not tell Wallis that for right now," Irwin 'Win' West requested of his friend; "We don't want her to get overconfident with her new powers. Right, Mom?"

"Yeah. We don't want Wallis to get hurt," Detective Jo West agreed with her son. She had only half a mind on the conversation, still watching her daughter run like blur before her eyes.

"Listen, I want to protect Wallis as much as you two, but is this really the play you want to make?" Barbara Allen, aka the Flash, asked her pseudo-family; "Wallis wanted her speed so bad, and she's got the makings of a great hero. Telling her 'no' isn't going to work out in the long run, it might push her away."

"I know, babe, but I just got my kid sister back. I don't want to see her get hurt because she rushed into the field before she's ready," Win explained to his girlfriend.

"So, how'd I do?" Wallis bound into the room with a giant grin on her face.

"You did good, Wallis, but I want to run a few more tests," Caiden replied after a brief but pointed look from Win. Wallis's smile slipped at bit at that declaration, knowing more tests meant she wasn't going to be getting out in the field until they were over.

"Don't look so glum, Walls, I was very impressed with what I saw," Jo slung an arm over her daughter's shoulder and led her away, trying to bring that joy of discovery back. She may have been frightened at the prospect of another one of her kids becoming a superhero, risking her life for the good of others, but she was insanely proud as well, and would be supportive. Still, she agreed with Win, she didn't want Wallis out there until the younger woman was ready for the action and the dangers that entailed.

Barbie turned to Win, ready to discuss the Wallis situation further when Cissy Ramon called for the Flash over the intercom system. Satellites had picked up an object of unknown origin heading directly for Earth. At its current size, the object was too big to burn up in the atmosphere, and wherever it landed, the meteor would cause significant damage. Barbie flashed into her suit, letting Cissy work the calculations as to the meteor's most likely trajectory. She was halfway to South America when Cissy called her back. The meteor had changed course the second it entered Earth's atmosphere, moreover it had split into eighteen smaller pieces, and one of those smaller fireballs was headed straight for Central City. The Flash sped back to her hometown in time to see the not-meteor land. She shouted "Aliens!" to her team a moment before she was overrun by the taller, sinewy creatures. When ARGUS took over the scene, the Flash was sent away, but the director of ARGUS soon found the team at Star Labs. There Lyle Michaels warned the team that the Dominators had come to Earth for a specific reason, a dangerous one, but officially the heroes were to leave the problem to ARGUS.

Unofficially, Team Flash did the exact opposite, but even they knew they couldn't handle to problem alone.

X

Watchman guided Green Arrow and Sparta through the abandoned building towards their target.

"I don't see her. Are you sure this is the place?" Sparta wondered, clearing another room.

" _This is this address. Maybe she decided to hang up the mask, I mean the vigilante lifestyle isn't for everyone, and bullets are pretty expensive. . ._ " Watchman babbled, trying to pull up satellite images of the area since there were no cameras to give him any visuals.

"Hush, I've got her," the Green Arrow readied her bow.

Unfortunately, the gun wielding vigilante, known so creatively as Vigilante, had also spotted the Green Arrow. While the Green Arrow took her shot, and Sparta rushed to back her up, Vigilante started spewing bullets. The projectiles whizzed almost to a standstill as the Flash arrived. She saw the danger to her mentor and friend and quickly sped into action.

Seconds later, the Green Arrow, and then Sparta, appeared in the underground lair they used as their base of operations. Watchman jumped up from his seat at the main computer and hustled down the steps to hug the Flash while Sparta found the nearest trash bin to puke.

"Sorry, Johanna," Barbie smiled apologetically, pulling off her cowl.

"Barbie, good to see you," Felix Smoak bubbled, pushing his glasses back up his nose – they'd slid down in his haste to greet his friend.

"What are you doing here, Barbie?" Olivia Queen focused the group.

"You mean besides saving your pretty faces? Who was that chick?"

"That was Vigilante, and we had the situation under control," Liv informed the metahuman heroine.

"Really, because it looked like you were about to be Scarface'd."

"Barbie," Liv said with a face that read 'get to the point'.

"Right, I need your help, you know that meteor shower from this morning, well it wasn't really a meteor shower," Barbie received a couple of confused looks, Felix tapping away at a computer screen to pull up the news; "Wow, were you guys on your Vigilante hunt all morning? Never mind. The point is, we have an alien problem."

"Aliens?" Johanna Diggle returned to the conversation with a less than pleased look for Barbie.

"Aliens?" Felix looked ready to do a little dance of joy.

"Not the nice kind. Officially, ARGUS is handling the case, and covering up the truth from the public, but Lyle didn't seem confident that they can protect the world from these Dominators."

"Wait, Lyle knows about these aliens?" Johanna double checked and when Barbie confirmed, Sparta took off to talk with her husband.

"Do you mean those freaky meteors from this morning were spaceships?" Theo Queen joined the group, having passed Johanna on her way to the elevator. Barbie nodded. "Count me in."

"In? I thought you hung your suit up for good. What are you even doing here?" Olivia questioned her younger brother.

"I came to get your signature for a bill, and to alert you to the freaky meteors in case you'd missed them, but I'm not going to miss out on this. It's aliens," Theo shrugged as if the situation didn't need any more explanation. Felix nodded in agreement beside him.

"Fine, but I don't think four of us are going to be much of a match against an army of aliens. Especially ones called the Dominators," Liv pointed out.

"That's why we need to call in reinforcements," Barbie looked pointedly at Liv.

Olivia didn't know when the Legends were anymore, but she knew where they'd been, and she had a device that, supposedly, would allow them to send a message to the team on the Waverider.

They had no idea what they were getting themselves into, but they knew they had to try. Aliens had come to their planet, and not in peace.

X

Johanna and Olivia were walking up to the hangar doors, having completed a security sweep of their temporary base while Felix and Theo helped set up inside. Liv had agreed with Barbie's idea to relocate to a previously unused base considering their actions weren't sanctioned, and ARGUS was aware of their other bases. Just as Liv and Johanna neared the doors, the Waverider glided onto the tarmac behind them and set down. Johanna watched the landing with a little awe, having never seen the timeship in person before.

"You know, I never did drugs growing up. I was always afraid I'd see crazy stuff."

"Oh good, the Legends are here," Barbie burbled as she and Cissy joined the two outside.

"Why do you look like you're going somewhere?" Liv asked.

"Long story, but the gist is I've met an alien before. A good one. From another earth. I figure we need all the help we can get in this fight, so I want to see if he'll help us … if you agree?" Barbie paused when she gauged Liv's barely hid frown.

"No, you're right. We need all the help we can get and if you trust this alien, go." Liv shooed Barbie and Cissy on, accepting she wasn't necessarily in charge of this crisis. Aliens weren't exactly her forte. She'd handled magic and superhuman soldiers, but she'd struggle for nearly a season to deal with both. They didn't have that kind of time with the Dominators.

Cissy, a little cold to Barbie, opened a breach to this other earth. The two coworkers stepped through and the breach disappeared the microsecond they were gone.

X

"Hey guys, good to see you," Sam Lance waved as he brought in four members of his team.

"Where's Heywood?" Liv questioned her ex (one of many that she now called friend).

"Gideon advised against exposing Amos to too much of the future and since Natalie's a fellow newb, only seemed fair to bench them both."

"Where's Barbie and Cissy?" Martine Stein asked, having greeted her other friends from Star Labs.

"Recruiting help from another Earth, they should be back soon," Win answered, breaking off a lecture for the newest version of Harriet Wells, Hattie.

As if he summoned them, not a second later did another breach open. Barbie and Cissy stepped through with an unfamiliar, smiling blond man who appeared to be wearing red underwear on the outside of his pants. Liv blinked in disbelief, her face schooled to give nothing away. She wasn't the only one hiding her initial impression, Sam was doing the same, and Johanna was too to less success.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Karl Danvers. Or as he's known on his Earth, Superman," Barbie said with a flourish of her hand.

"What so super about a man who can't put his clothes on right?" Mikayla Rory huffed.

Karl looked to Barbie with an amused grin and the heroine shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'do what you want'. With that encouragement, Karl shot into the air, hovering a good twenty feet above the assembled teams. He took a deep breath and blew at his new allies. The breath sent everyone below backwards, most stumbled and almost lost their balances. In the case of Dr. Rayna Palmer, between the unexpected ability and her gawking at the flying man, she actually fell. Liv, Sam, and Mikayla were the least affected, barely taking a step or two back.

"Well, I'm impressed," Rayna replied cheerfully as she climbed back to her feet and Karl landed, cheerful grin still in place.

X

Karl clapped his hands together like a human, nothing superhuman about it, and rubbed his palms in anticipation. "A'right, I'm sure I've got it this time. You're Olivia Queen," he pointed to the slim blonde who'd wore either a frown or stoic mask since he'd arrived.

"The Green Arrow," Liv added her vigilante name.

"And you're Sam Lance," Karl nodded to the brown-haired man whose hair was to his shoulders.

"White Condor," Sam offered Karl an encouraging smile.

"Theo Queen."

"The Red Arrow."

The newly arrived alien continued on down the ranks. There was Johanna Diggle, aka Sparta. The two halves of Firestorm, Jazz Jackson and Dr. Martine Stein. Rayna Palmer was Atomica. Though Mikayla Rory, who preferred to be called Mick, considered herself more a thief than a hero, she told Karl to call her Heat Wave. The main fighters covered, Karl spun around to the technical partners on the team. Caiden Snow had ice powers but was refraining from using them as he didn't want to become Killer Cold. While Felix, Win, and Jo had no powers at all. Cissy was a breacher with the codename of Frequency, she'd considered Vibe, but had liked the alliteration of Flash and Frequency when she originally picked her name. Hattie Wells tried to play up her role on the team until Jo shushed her.

Then Barbie brought everyone up to speed on what they knew about the Dominators and Karl explained what he remembered from his peoples' experience.

"How exactly are we supposed to stop these Dominators?" Martine voiced the thought most of them had been having since their arrival.

"We need to figure out what they're here for, maybe try and negotiate." Barbie offered one alternative, knowing negotiation wasn't likely if Lyle Michaels's assessment held true.

"And if that fails, we fight," Olivia added, confident despite the unfamiliar enemy they faced. She'd faced Darhk and Deathstroke; what were aliens after everything she'd seen?

"And who gets to decide that?" the former arsonist questioned.

"I think what Mick is trying to ask, is who's in charge?" Jazz spoke up before feathers were ruffled the wrong way.

"I vote Liv, she's lead most of us before," Rayna volunteered the woman she'd once fought against over their differing methods but was a leader she'd come to respect since then.

"I'm good with Liv too," Cissy piped up. No one missed the glare she sent Barbie's way.

"While I appreciate that, Barbie is the one who brought us together. She's got a better understanding of aliens than I do, if anyone should lead in this situation, it should be her."

"Liv, I'm not sure I'm much of an expert. . . maybe we could co-lead?"

"I like that plan. All in favor?" Sam counted the hands, majority of which had gone up; "All right then, fearless leaders, what would you have us do?"

X

At Liv's direction, they trained, using Karl as a stand-in for the Dominators. Before their training began, Olivia stepped aside for a quick word with Karl and Barbie. The metahuman was very excited to introduce her mentor to the friend she'd made on Earth-38, though Liv remained stoic and mission-focused, telling Karl to not hold back in the training.

When Liv at last let them take a break, Jazz convinced Martine to share the secret they'd uncovered on the Waverider months earlier. Barbie insisted whatever they wanted to share with her could also be shared with Liv, so the two halves of Firestorm played the message they'd found. It was a recording of an older Barbie, in which she warned Captain Reese Hunter that she could no longer be trusted in the future, having made a mistake when she changed the timeline in the past. Though she didn't like to disappoint her mentor, and Liv made no effort to hide her disappointment, Barbie at last told her about Flashpoint. The science and scope might have been more than Liv could comprehend in that moment, but she decided the truth needed to stay between the four of them until after the Dominator threat was over. "We can't have the team questioning everything at a time like this."

Unfortunately, Jazz didn't hide the recording very well and Cissy found it, and in a rush of anger, she played it for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean, things changed after Flashpoint?" Theo wanted to know, not fully understanding, a feeling the Legends used to have but no longer.

"Cissy's sister, Dana, was alive before Flashpoint. Baby JJ was Baby Sam," Barbie admitted softly with an apology in her eyes for Johanna.

"I had a son?"

"Are you happy now, Cissy?" Liv growled as the team grappled around them.

"This isn't something you get to keep from us, we all had a right to know."

"And we were going to tell you, after the real problem was dealt with," Liv snapped.

"For all we know, the Dominator threat could be a direct result of Barbie's messing with the timeline. We deserved to be fully informed," Cissy defended her actions.

"You keep telling yourself that, but deep down you know you only did this for you," Liv retorted disapprovingly.

In the aftermath, Martine decided to visit her husband, Clarence. At her request, Caiden accompanied her back to her house, where Lucas greeted them at the door. Both men were confused at Martine's reaction to seeing Lucas, as if she feared to know the reason Lucas was at her house. Lucas was quick to assure her mom that Clarence was only out and would be back soon, but Martine didn't seem to register anything past the first word – Mom. Martine said she and Caiden needed to be getting back to their team, so the men offered hasty farewells and confused looks before Caiden followed the professor back to the car.

Caiden and Martine returned just in time to learn of the President's abduction. The team suited up, but most expressed an unwillingness to work with Barbie, considering the truth about Flashpoint, and Liv, because she sided with Barbie. "This is exactly why I wanted to wait," Olivia growled at Cissy who the decency to look abashed.

"It's fine. We'll sit this one out," Barbie looked placatingly at Liv, who nodded in annoyance; "Karl, why don't you take the lead since you know the most about the Dominators?"

Sam and Johanna, the only other two potential leaders, agreed with that reasoning. So, the heroes took off under Superman's leadership.

X

The team kept in contact with those back at the hangar as they reached the abandoned factory where Cissy and Felix had tracked the President to. Liv was counseling Barbie not to take the team's reaction too hard, to not let it cloud her judgement, when they heard the President die. They couldn't quite tell what happened next, but no one on the team responded to Felix and Caiden's various attempts to contact them afterward.

"This isn't good, this isn't really good," Hattie wringed her hands around her drumsticks.

"What should we do? Suit up?" Barbie turned to Liv, still having doubts about her leadership capabilities now. "Yes, yes, suit up and save the day, the Flash and the Green Arrow, brilliant," Hattie exclaimed until Liv's glare shut her up.

"We need more information," Olivia looked to Felix. The Watchman pulled up the satellite Team Flash used to locate metahumans. "I'm not seeing any movement," he shrugged apologetically.

"All right, Barbie and I will suit up and do recon, we'll wear cameras this time, so you know what's going on. Detective West, can you organize the police force to back us up if this goes south?"

"I can try," Jo nodded, thinking about the best way to present the situation to Captain Singh. It didn't help that most of the world didn't know about the alien threat, but Win offered to aid his mother and the two Wests set off. Caiden looked to Barbie and Cissy, wondering if they shouldn't ask Wallis for help – but Barbie respected her foster-mom's decision and said it would be best to keep the youngest West away from danger.

Liv and Barbie were both suited up, and on their way out of the hangar, when Cissy and Felix at last located their missing teammates. Barbie flashed Liv to the location Cissy rattled off. For a second both the Green Arrow and the Flash were so relieved to find everyone in one piece they didn't register anything wrong. "Uh, guys, you okay?" the Flash asked, uncertain, when their teammates said nothing.

Firestorm let off a warning shot. The Green Arrow rolled forward to dodge the fireball while the Flash zoomed backward in shock. The Green Arrow let a retaliating shot fly, a short scuffle ensured before she found herself behind a concrete statue that had heat beams peeling through it.

"See, this is what I mean. We never hangout to do normal things," Green Arrow groused, because griping was easier in the moment than letting her panic set in. She knew what needed to be done next and she wanted to hold off making the call for a minute, hoping foolishly this was all a dream.

"Cissy, Caiden, any ideas on why our team isn't our team anymore?" the Flash chose to ignore the Green Arrow's lame argument and look for a solution instead.

"Maybe they're being mind-controlled?" Caiden postulated when Cissy didn't spout off any ideas.

"Watchman?" the Green Arrow growled, preparing her bow.

"I've already contacted Detective West, she and Win are mobilizing the police force to clear out the civilians," the former hacker anticipated the Green Arrow's need.

"You three figure out how to fix our teammates, the Flash and I will hold them off for as long as we can."

With a nod to her former mentee, the Green Arrow pulled up her hood and rolled away from cover. She launched her first arrow at the three flying heroes. Superman caught the projectile with ease, but then the arrow exploded – a flashbang. A second arrow clipped Atomica in the distraction, emitting an EMP pulse that took out the suit, at least temporarily. Meanwhile, the Flash darted around the other side of the pillar and grabbed Sparta in a blink. The next thing Sparta knew, she was cuffed to a nearby bench. When the Flash went to repeat the process, and take out White Condor next, Heat Wave had her gun arching wide, forcing the speedster to make a hasty retreat. Superman and Firestorm had recovered from their blindness and targeted the speedster first.

The Flash led Superman and Firestorm away, needing her speed at full force to fight the alien and metahuman. Green Arrow remained to fight the human members of their team – Red Arrow, White Condor, and Heat Wave. She smiled grimly; "If you don't stand down, I will hurt you . . . Just remember, you brought this on yourselves." And the fight really began.

X

The Flash was fighting Superman and Firestorm on the roof of Star Labs and she wasn't doing much damage. Mostly, she was on the defense, trying not to be pancaked between the two powerhouses. Green Arrow wasn't doing much better, having to dodge flames and arrows while engaging a former assassin in hand-to-hand combat. Then suddenly there was another burst of lightning and Speedy appeared on the roof. "Need another hand?" she asked, vibrating with excitement.

Firestorm and Superman paused, regarding the new arrival warily. The Flash used their distraction and blasted Firestorm with a lightning bolt. Firestorm flew backwards from the hit and cannonballed into Central City Bay. "Wallis get out of here," the Flash shouted and pushed the younger speedster out of the way of Superman's heat vision.

"I can help, Barbie!"

"Guys, tell me you have an idea of how to stop our friends, because Atomica's back!" Green Arrow called back to their temporary headquarters.

"Help the Green Arrow," the Flash barked to Speedy, not liking the call she made, but knowing it was the best one. Speedy whooped and sped off to engage Atomica.

" _We're picking up a signal coming from the abandoned factory, it looks like the Dominators might be controlling them from there_ ," Watchman called over the coms. "On it," the Flash replied and zipped towards the factory.

She searched the entire factory in a flash (pun intended) and located the device. "I found it." The Flash thought it odd that the Dominators hadn't left anyone to guard the device, but upon closer inspection, she realized why.

" _Do you see any way to turn it off_?" Frequency inquired.

"No, it looks like a big piece of alien metal that's humming."

" _Then destroy it_!" Green Arrow barked.

"I don't think I can, but I know someone who might," and with that the Flash sped back to the fight.

Green Arrow was outnumbered and outpowered, facing White Condor, Red Arrow, and Atomica. Eager to help, Speedy had taken on Heat Wave and Superman but was constantly having to dodge heat vision and flames. The Flash arrived and catcalled until she got Superman's attention, then she led the Kryptonian away. Speedy watched them leave for one second too long and didn't see Atomica come at her from behind. One metal fist to the head later and Speedy was out cold. "Kid!" the Green Arrow saw her fall.

A headbutt sent Red Arrow reeling back, then Green Arrow jumped at White Condor's chest and twisted around the man like a spider. She cartwheeled off the Condor's back, the force sending him in the same direction as Red Arrow. The Green Arrow yanked out a trick arrow and launched it at White Condor and Red Arrow's feet. The two fell, a bolo twining around their legs. Green Arrow pivoted in the next second and launched another flashbang arrow at Atomica and Heat Wave who were kicking the downed speedster. While they were blinded, Green Arrow rushed to Speedy and grabbed the younger speedster under her armpits, then drug her back towards an alley near the current battlefield. She'd just gotten the kid out of sight when she heard the others approaching.

Green Arrow took a defensive position in front of the alley mouth and prepared to hold off all her allies – for now even Sparta and Firestorm had rejoined the fight.

Meanwhile, the Flash had led Superman on a merry chase around the city, zig-zagging to keep their real destination from being obvious. Now they neared factory. The Flash taunted Superman one more time, then sped up before disappearing inside. Superman followed and spotted the Flash waving her fingers daintily at him from the middle of the room. Superman flew straight at the Flash, picking up as much sped as he could in that short distance. Only to fly straight through the speed reflection and crash into the alien device.

The Green Arrow had White Condor on his knees, her thighs around his neck as she practically sat on his back. With her bow she was holding back Red Arrow while trying to punch Sparta with her free fist. She knew she was seconds away from getting flamed and blasted by the combined weapons of Heat Wave, Firestorm, and Atomica, when suddenly her teammates stuttered and stopped fighting.

"What's going on?" Red Arrow questioned.

" _Device is toast!_ _ **"**_ the Flash called out cheerfully.

White Condor tapped Green Arrow's leg three times in defeat and she quickly released him so that he could suck in a deep breath. The rest of the team looked to her and at the mess they'd made in confusion.

X

A shower moved in as the team made its way back to the hangar – a good thing because they'd left quite a few fires going in downtown Central City. They would've stayed to help clean up, but they needed to regroup and figure out their next move, which would need to be made much more carefully now that they knew the Dominators could mind control them so easily. Superman had flown Speedy back to hangar so that Dr. Snow could check her over while Cissy called the other Wests to let them know what had happened.

Firestorm had split again and Atomica removed her suit. They were all a little demoralized with how easily they'd been tricked and controlled. Green Arrow was limping from an injury she hadn't noticed in the fight and White Condor was still breathing carefully from the chokehold. The rest were a little worse for wear, but none of them too bad they wouldn't be ready for another battle at a moment's notice.

The beam came out of the sky and struck Johanna first. She had only a second to reach for Olivia, who was closest, before the yellow beam vanished and her with it. The next beam grabbed Theo before they'd gotten over the shock of Johanna's disappearance. "Run!" Liv cried and pointed towards the nearest shelter, a parking garage. They hadn't made it more than a step before two beams struck, getting Rayna and Sam at the same time. Barbie saw the final beam as it descended upon Olivia, she ran, lightning crackling around her, but she was too late. Her arms grabbed only air while the Green Arrow's suit fluttered to the ground next to her green bow and quiver.

End of Part One

* * *

Casting Mash-up:

(in order of appearance, mostly)

Olivia Queen / Green Arrow: Katie Cassidy

Barbara "Barbie" Allen / the Flash: Danielle Panabaker

Wallis "Walls" West / Speedy: China Anne McClain

Caiden Snow / Killer Cold: Robbie Amell

Irwin "Win" West: Franz Drameh

Jo West: Danielle Nicoloet

Cissy Ramon / Frequency: Jessica Camacho

Johanna Diggle / Sparta: Sydelle Noel

Felix Smoak / Watchman: Stephen Amell

Theo Queen / Red Arrow: Colton Haynes

Sam Lance / White Condor: Jared Padalecki

Martine Stein / Firestorm: Calista Flockhart

Jazz Jackson / Firestorm: Maisie Richardson-Sellers

Harriet "Hattie" Wells: Susan Walters

Karl Danvers "Kar-El" /Superman: Rick Cosnett

Mikayla "Mick" Rory / Heat Wave: Peyton List

Rayna Palmer / Atomica: Summer Glau

Lucas Stein: Grant Gustin

 **A/N2** : I tried to keep the recasting to actors in the Arrowverse with physical attributes similar to the CW's original casting. I made a couple exceptions, which I then kept to actors who've appeared on the CW network in shows I've actually seen. But this is just who I picture in the roles, readers' choice in who you want.


End file.
